Sugar and Spices
by TsunaSawadaX
Summary: What happen to Zoro and Perona during the 2 years and what will the outcome be? Zoro and Perona start to get along with each other. Except arguing about wounds and other things... Full of fluffiness and humor. I'll toss in a Mihawk into the story to liven things. Read and review for better story :D I'm not great at summary. It's better inside. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: It's my first fanfic! I hope you will like this! Any ideas? I'll gladly put them in if interesting. Did anyone want to be a beta reader. I'm not sure of my skills. Zoro: Tsunasawadax does not own the characters.  
If I did, Zoro and Perona will be together~

* * *

It's another gloomy day on Kuraigana island. Perona is getting mad because of Zoro. "Grr! That idiot swordsman make me mad!" Perona said while walking down the hallway.

"I told him to wait until his wounds are heal. But that idiot didn't listen." She stop in front of Zoro's room and knock on the door.

"Hey! Are you inside?!", she yell. "You're too noisy...", Zoro open the door looking annoyed.

Perona look at Zoro with an irritated look. His body is full of cuts and scratches. "Look at what you done to yourself. I have to bandage you again! Stupid idiot!"

Zoro flex his arms. "I can still use my arms." Perona pinch Zoro's bruised arm.

He wince. "What are you doing?"

He stare at her angrily. "Testing to see if your arm is good as you said it is. You better rest or you'll regret it."

She take out a roll of bandage and start to wrap his wounds. "I like them loose. It'll be easier to move around."

Perona hit Zoro lightly on the head. "That not what bandage are for.

They must be wrap tightly or your wounds won't heal."

Zoro look at her with his I don't care face. "I'll go off to train."

Perona glare at Zoro. "There is no way am I letting you train. Attack him!"

The negative ghost went through Zoro. "I'm worse than dirt...", he said in a depress way.

He fight against the depressing mood. "I will... train..."

Perona object. "Nope!" After the 7th time, Zoro give up. "Horohorohoro.", she laugh at Zoro.

"Dumb woman..." He mumbled. "You must rest if you want to be stronger." He start to go back to his room.

"Fine. I will go sleep." Perona smile. "Good night." She walk back to her room.

After Zoro's wounds healed, Mihawk made them run errands for him.

"How much wine can he drink?... Even I don't drink this much."

Zoro is carrying 4 large boxes of wine. "We still need to buy grocery." Perona look at the list of things that they need to buy.

"Let's head to the market." They brought meats, vegetables and fruits.

"We brought everything on the list." 'The list only have 4 simple words. Wine, meat, vegetable and fruit. Did he expect us to know what to buy?'

She sigh. "Is something wrong?" He ask her. "Oh, nothing." She answer him.

"Let's head back." She start to walk in the direction to the ship. She turn back to look at Zoro to see that he is missing. "Where's that senseless

swordsman?! I should had not let him out of my sight!"

Perona search for Zoro and found him by the plaza. "How do you even get yourself lost?!"

Zoro look at her blankly. "The way to the ship is that way. Right?" Perona sigh. "Nope... Just follow me."

They managed to get back to Mihawk's place without getting lost. "We're back!", she shout.

Mihawk notice them. "Good. Put my wine in the wine room." He said while drinking his wine.

"Perona, start cooking dinner." She mumble. "What am I? A maid?" She walk to the kitchen.

"Zoro, you can start training." They went to the forest to train.

Perona cooked pork rib, steamed fish a and some vegetable dish. "Okay! I'm done!"

* * *

Perona POV

* * *

I went to look for Mihawk and Zoro in the forest. "It seen like they gone deeper into the forest."

When I get to where they are training at, I saw Zoro with cuts all over his body.

"Hey! Dodge better, idiot!" He shout while dodging Mihawk's attack. "I am!"

"A turtle can do better than that!" He try to cut Mihawk with his swords but Mihawk step to the right and kick Zoro.

"Stop talking. You're making me lost concentration." Zoro got his balance back and try to attack Mihawk.

"I would if you don't get yourself slice to pieces!" Mihawk stop what he is doing.

"Training is over. Let's go back." He start to go back to the castle.

"I can still fight." Zoro said exhausted.

Mihawk turn a bit to look at Zoro. "You're tire already and dinner is ready."

I walk over to Zoro and help him up. "I cook something good~"

He stare at me and laugh. "I hope it won't taste like plastic." I poke him. "You haven't try my cooking yet!"

We walk back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hahaha... Sorry for not updating. I was stuck in a writer block. Writer block sucks... Well! At least I updated. Read&amp;Review.

* * *

After Perona bandage Zoro's cuts, they went to the dinner room.

"What do you think of my cooking?" She said it cheerful. Mihawk took a bite from the pork rib.

"Good enough to eat." Zoro look at the fish. "What with the vegetable flowers?"

"The fish should look cute!" She exclaim. Zoro decided to not question her cooking.

He start to eat his dinner. "I'm impress that you can actually cook."

Perona look up to Zoro and said "I mostly live by myself and I need to learn how to cook to survive. My cute stuffed animals don't know how to cook.."

Zoro saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I see."

* * *

Zoro POV

* * *

'I should not say anything about her past.' I finish eating and start walking to the left hallway.

"Hey! Idiot!" Perona shout. "Wrong way! Sheesh. You can't do anything without me."

She led me to my room that is on the right. "Thanks." I saw her face become a bit red. 'Is she sick?'

I reach out to touch her forehead. "W-what are you doing?!" She get even redder. "Checking your temperature."

'I suppose she not sick if she can be noisy.' "I'm not sick, idiot!" She walk back to her room quickly.

I scratch my head in confusion. 'That was strange?' I went to my room and lie on my bed.

'I need to get stronger.' I start to fall asleep.

* * *

Perona POV

* * *

I open my door quickly and sit down in my bed. 'W-what just happen?'

I touch my face. 'I feel my face heating up. Am I sick? Maybe it'll go away if I sleep?'

I lie on the bed and my eyes start to get tire. I sleep peacefully.

**_The next day..._**

Zoro wake up early to start his training. He lift 30 ton with one arm. He had trained since the sunlight started to shine.

Perona found Zoro outside in the garden. The place look lifeless. There are no flowers or plant.

She sigh and just decide to watch Zoro train. He won't listen to her.

No reason she come up with doesn't work. Perona don't like people who disobey her.

But this person... is different. He is stubborn and interesting in his own way.

"Hey." Perona snap out of her daze. "What?"

Zoro walk toward Perona. "How do you like it here?"

She look up at Zoro and said, "I like it here, it is better than Thriller Park."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why?" He ask her. 'I can ask her that, right?'

Perona pat the spot next to her. "You can sit here. It might take a while." Zoro sit next Perona.

She began to tell her story.

"I'm always alone, with no one to care for me. People called me a witch because of my devil fruit power. They would toss rocks and said mean things."

Zoro pat her head. "You don't need to worry about it anymore."

Perona smile. "Thanks. Don't interrupted my story." She huffed.

He chuckle. 'At least, she's fine.' Perona peer into his face, poking his cheek. "Why are you laughing?"

Zoro's turn red. "Y-you're too close.

'Why am I affected by her?'

Mihawk call out to them. "I have errands for you to do."

Perona sigh, wanting to not follow Mihawk's requests.

Mihawk said in a serious voice, "I'll be gone for 2 weeks, I have business to take care of. Don't make troubles."

Zoro look at Mihawk. "What about training?" He smirk at Zoro. "Just practice perfecting your sword techniques."

Perona on the other hand is panicking.

'I'll be alone with Zoro! I feel nervous.. What will happen to me during the next 2 weeks?"

* * *

AN: Muahahaha... A cliffhanger! Read and Review to find out what will happen next. This author is crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

One week had pass since Mihawk went off to his business trip. A problem ensure when Zoro get a fever. His wounds were infected from Zoro loosening the bandages. Perona personally tend to Zoro. She changed Zoro's bandages so that the wounds won't get worser. Then she wipe off sweat that are rolling down Zoro's face. Zoro begin to stir. His eyes open to see Perona staring down at him. "What am I doing here?" His voice is hoarse from not drinking enough water. "I dragged you up to your room after you fainted. Here's some water." She hand Zoro a cup of water. Zoro accept the cup. "Thank you.", he said after finishing the cup of water. Perona place her hand on Zoro's forehead. The temperature is still very high. "I thought idiots don't catch colds.", she mock him. "Because I'm not." He smile slightly. Perona huff and tell Zoro to rest or she will use her negative ghosts. She walk off to the kitchen to make rice porridge.

Perona's POV

I sigh after I closed Zoro's door. That idiot will be the death of me... I walk down the stairs to the kitchen and start preparing the porridge. Once I finish boiling the porridge, I bring the tray up to his room. I open the door to see that Zoro was fast asleep. After closing the door quietly, I place the tray by his bedside. At least he didn't run off to train, I would hit him on the head. I walk over to the bowl of water and pick it up to change water. After changing water, I return to his room. I place the cold towel on his forehead. Zoro's face begin to relax. I keep changing towel until I fall asleep.

Zoro's POV

I begin to wake up from my sleep. I open my eyes to see Perona sleeping by my side. She look better when she doesn't talk. Her pale color skin looks like... I feel heat rising to my cheek. W-why did I think that? Must be the fever getting into my head, making me think crazy thoughts. I start to sit up and Perona's eyelashes twitch. She look up to me with a smile. "You look much better." She then place her hand on my forehead and put her own forehead on her hand that is on mine to test the temperature. Perona look to my eyes and her face turn pink. She quickly move her hand away from my head. "Y-your fever had gone away." I look over to the bedside and see rice porridge on the table. I reach over and pick up the bowl. "Um! The rice porridge is cold. I forgot to heat it!" Perona reach out to grab the bowl but I stop her. "It's fine. You have done a lot." Perona grab the bowl anyway. "It's not good to eat cold food when you're sick!", she huff and walk out of the room. I chuckle at her antic.

Everyone's POV Perona come back with a heated bowl of porridge and gently place the bowl by Zoro. Zoro pick up the spoon and stuff the porridge into his mouth. "Hot!" Perona scroll Zoro to cool his porridge. She sigh and help cool down his food. "Open your mouth." Zoro object to being feed. Perona ignore his protests and stuff the porridge into his mouth. Zoro wipe his mouth. "You nearly kill me...", he stare at her with annoyance. Perona laugh, "Horohoro! You shouldn't have stuff yourself without cooling it down." Zoro and Perona keep teasing until they got tire. 


End file.
